Theresa Fowler: 9th Grade Ninjette
by Smarty 94
Summary: After Theresa discovers that Randy is the ninja, he breaks his leg once again, forcing her to become the ninja (or in her case the ninjette). But when Randy becomes stanked by the Sorcerer, Theresa has to find a way to keep from hurting Randy.


The day after Theresa overheard the conversation between Sonic and Mike and after she finds out that Randy is the ninja, Randy as the ninja and GDN as GoldDragonNinja are practicing their ninja skills in the training room with Mike and Sonic watching.

"I got to say, they're getting better and better every day." Said Sonic.

"You'd better believe it." Said Mike.

Theresa snuck down into the training room and saw what was going on.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy threw a smoke bomb on the ground and in a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

GDN looked around for Randy but couldn't see him.

"Remember GDN, the key to this training exercise is to sense your opponent." Said Sonic.

GDN tried to sense Randy but he couldn't. Randy snuck up behind him and roundhouse kicked him.

"You need to try better than that." Said Randy.

"Amen to that brother." Said Mike.

Sonic heard his watch chime and looked at it.

"Lunch time." Said Sonic.

GDN turned back into his human form and Randy removed his mask, turning his ninja cloths back into his standard cloths.

Theresa became shocked after seeing this.

"It is true, Randy is the ninja." Theresa said to herself before she hid somewhere.

GDN and Randy exited the training area.

"So where are we eating this time?" asked GDN.

"I was thinking the Krusty Krab." Said Mike.

"Are you sure? Because the last time we were there, the boss charged us each a dollar for every step we made in the restaurant." Said Randy.

"Okay, so we'll eat at a pizza parlor." Said Mike.

As the four were leaving, Randy sensed something and turned around and back.

"Hey, I'll catch up to you guy's later!" said Randy

"No problem Cunningham." Said Sonic.

The other three left. Randy started looking around to see what could be in the room. He then put on a pair of infa-red goggles and continued looking around the room.

"Somehow I get the feeling that the training isn't over yet." Said Randy.

"Far from it." Said a familiar voice scarring Randy.

"Wh-Who's there?" asked Randy.

"One of the housemates." Said the voice.

"Spongebob?" said Randy.

"He won't be home till 5:00." Said the voice.

"I give up, who?" said Randy.

"The person from the same school as you." Said the voice.

Randy then realized who it was, "Theresa?"

"Yeah Randy. Or is it ninja?" said Theresa.

"What makes you think that I'm the ninja?" said Randy.

"I saw everything going on. Even when you removed the mask." Said Theresa.

"Oh boy." Said Randy.

"How come you told those guy's and not me?" said Theresa.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Said Randy.

Theresa looked at Randy as if to say 'yeah right'.

"Okay it's a little bad. They just deduced that I'm the ninja." Said Randy.

"How'd they do that?" wondered Theresa.

"I'm never around when the ninja's around. Except for that one time when the Penguin was in town, that was Mike taking over when my leg was healing." Said Randy.

"You never being around when the ninja's around is very reasonable." Said Theresa.

"This whole ninja legend goes on for hundreds of years." Randy began the story about the ninja.

Five minutes later, the whole story was told.

"So every four years a new ninja is chosen?" said Theresa.

"It's the way it's been going for 800 years." Said Randy.

"I-I had no idea." Said Theresa.

"Well you do now." Randy walked halfway up the stairs and back down, "I was just wondering if you'd…uh…you know…if you want to tag along with us?"

"Really?" said Theresa.

"Why not, I've got nothing else to hide…except for the fact that my best friend Howard was a bed wetter until he started high school."

Theresa hugged Randy very tightly, "Thank you."

"Air." Randy said weakly.

"What?" said Theresa.

"Air." Randy repeated.

"Oh sorry." Theresa stopped hugging Randy.

"Ooh, I think my throat hole is clogged up." Said Randy.

"Let's go." Theresa grabbed Randy's hand and the two walked up the stairs.

Later, the group was at a pizza parlor in Norrisville. Randy had told the others that Theresa now knows that he's the ninja and the whole legend of the ninja.

"So you see, no one else can know about this cause if they find out, enemies may find out about it and use that knowledge to stop Randy." Said Sonic.

"I see, how do you get your knowledge?" asked Theresa.

Randy pulled out the ninja nomicon and put it on the table.

"This, the ninja nomicon." Said Randy.

"That thing has all the knowledge that a ninja should know." Said GDN.

"It might not make any sense at first, but you'll get it later. Take it from someone that took over for a while." Said Mike.

Theresa opened the nomicon.

"Give me some useful knowledge." Said Theresa.

Theresa then entered the nomicon and saw some words and read them.

"To keep from hurting others, you must keep from hurting others." Theresa read.

"That doesn't sound useful." Said Theresa.

She then returned to reality.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing useful." Said Theresa

"It'll make sense eventually, trust me." Said Mike.

Theresa noticed that Randy isn't at the table.

"Where's Randy?" she asked.

"He went into the men's room." Said GDN.

The group heard a loud thud in the men's room and heard Randy moaning.

"MY LEG!" said Randy.

"Well at least I didn't break it this time." Said Mike.

Later, the group was at the Norrisville hospital, Sonic, GDN, Mike and Theresa were looking at Randy lying on the bed with a cast on his leg.

"Those people really need to put a wet floor sign in the bathroom." Said Randy.

"I found the wet floor sign you failed to see." Sonic said holding up a wet floor sign.

"You stole that from the restaurant?" said GDN.

"Oop, hold on a second." Sonic ran out of the hospital and back without the wet floor sign in his hands, "I just returned it."

Just then, Randy's best friend Howard Weinerman entered the room.

"Cunningham, you all right?" said Howard.

"I have no idea. All I know is that I failed to notice a wet floor sign." Said Randy.

Howard turned and saw the others.

"Okay, I know who Theresa is, but who are the others?" asked Howard.

"The Asian is GoldDragonNinja aka GDN, the tan one is Mike and the hedgehog is Sonic. Theresa and my other friends now know that I'm the ninja." Said Randy.

"How'd they find out?" wondered Howard.

"They deduced it since I'm never around when the ninja's around." Said Randy.

"How about that time the ninja was battling that fat guy with the umbrella?" asked Howard.

"That was me. I took over because I broke his leg." Said Mike.

"How you doing? I'm Howard Weinerman." Said Howard.

Sonic then smacked Howard across the face with a giant hotdog.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Howard asked Sonic.

"For being a weiner-man." Sonic joked.

Everyone but Howard laughed at the joke Sonic made.

"Just because my last name is Weinerman-"Howard was interrupted when Sonic smacked Howard with the hotdog once more.

"Will you stop-"Sonic smacked Howard with the hotdog again.

"Slapping me-"Sonic did it again.

"With a giant-"and again.

"Hotdog?" Howard finished.

At first it seemed like Sonic was done slapping Howard with a hotdog, but he did it again.

"Seriously, that is not funny." Said Howard.

Just then, the doctor, Foghorn Leghorn entered the room.

"There's-I say-there's good news and bad news. The good news is that the injury isn't as fatal as we thought and that the cast can come off, son. The bad news is that our cast remover guy is out sick today so it has to come off tomorrow." Said Foghorn.

"Are you kidding me?" said Randy.

"I'm afraid not." Foghorn left the room.

"Great, now someone's going to have to take over." Said Randy.

"I'll do it." Said Howard.

"Not you fatty, you're too fat and you lack the athletic skills. If anyone's going to take over that's not Mike, it's going to have to be me." Said Sonic.

Sonic took Randy's mask and put it on. The outfit came on Sonic, but his spikes made holes in the costume and mask. Everyone else notice this.

"Uh…maybe we should try someone else." Said Sonic.

Later, Theresa was dressed as the ninja (or in her case the ninjette) and the holes that Sonic made in the costume disappeared.

"Just remember, always us it in times of need." Said Randy.

"Sure." Theresa took the mask off and the costume disappeared.

The others left the room.

"I don't know if I made a right choice this time." Said Randy.

Some of Randy's stench went to the Sorcerers lair. He smelled it.

"Now that's interesting, the ninja's stench. He does smell like smoke bombs, and what's this?" the Sorcerer smelled something else, "It smells like that gold dragon in ninja clothing. Yes, I'll turn the ninja into a monster to take my revenge on that gold dragon in ninja clothing for chaining me up again."

The Sorcerer then proceeded to stank Randy, who turned into a red monster in his own clothing with sharp teeth and claws. Stanked Randy escaped the hospital and destroyed Principal Slimovitz's car. He came out and saw his destroyed car.

"Is this what my life's come down to, getting my car destroyed by a monster or a robot or the ninja?" said Slimovitz.

The group exited the hospital and saw the stanked Randy.

"I'm outta here, bye." Howard ran off.

"Coward." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran over to Randy and tried to attack him, but Randy knocked Sonic over to Slimovitz.

"Sure, add injury to insult, that's nice." Slimovitz said sarcastically.

"I believe it's 'add insult to injury'." Said Sonic.

"Don't correct me." Said Slimovitz.

Sonic ran off and kicked Randy in the face.

"Come on, I can take ya. Let's do this." Said Sonic.

Randy and Sonic began to fight.

"Who's that?" wondered Theresa.

GDN noticed the cast on Randy's leg and instantly knew who it was and who's behind it.

"I believe I know what's going on." Said GDN.

Randy sent Sonic in front of GDN, Theresa and Mike. He got back on his feet and ran over to Randy.

"What's going on?" asked Mike.

"A lot, that monster that Sonic's fighting is Randy Cunningham." Said GDN.

"Randy?" said Theresa.

"You've got to stop Randy." Mike said to Theresa and GDN.

"Why me?" asked Theresa

"Because you promised to take over as the ninja for a while." Said Mike.

GDN then turned into the GoldDragonNinja.

"He's right. You have to stop Randy's destruction." Said GDN.

"I can't just cause harm to a friend of mine." Said Theresa.

GDN and Mike looked at each other and realized what Theresa meant.

"Oh, I see." Said GDN.

"You don't want to cause physical harm to Randy because you've got a crush on him. Don't you?" said Mike.

"I don't have a crush on Randy." Theresa objected.

"You do." Said GDN.

"I know because you always sit next to him when we're having dinner, you always give him the 'I have a crush on you' look, and don't get me started on what you do in your bedroom." Said Mike.

Theresa decided to come clean, "Alright you caught me I have a crush on Randy Cunningham."

"There, was that so hard? Now we have to turn Randy back to normal." Said GDN.

Sonic leaped over to the others.

"I could use some help right now. That cast is already off." Said Sonic.

Sure enough, Randy's cast came off. GDN pulled out his katanas.

"Okay, let's go." Said GDN.

GDN and Sonic ran over to Randy and continued to battle him. Theresa looked at the ninja mask.

"Look, I know you don't want to harm Randy." Said Mike, "But sometimes you just have to harm those to help them."

Theresa looked at the mask once more and decided to do what's right.

"I have to help him." Theresa put the mask on and became the ninja (or in her case the ninjette) and ran off to help GDN and Sonic.

Sonic spin dashed into Randy's chest, GDN breathed out lightning, hitting Randy after Sonic got out of the way while Theresa punched Randy in the gut.

GDN breathed ice on Randy, freezing him. However, Randy got out of the ice and the ice chunks hit the three. Theresa got back on her feet and realized something.

"'To keep from hurting others, you must keep from hurting others.' So the only thing I could do is to get the mask back on him." Said Theresa.

"It took you that long to figure that out?" said Sonic.

"To be fair it took me that long as well." Said Mike.

As Randy was about attack Theresa, she removed the mask and the ninja outfit turned back to her standard clothing, stopping Randy from attacking her.

GDN looked at Theresa and Randy looking at each other and tried to stop Theresa from making a big mistake, but was stopped by Mike.

"Why are you stopping me? Randy's going to kill her." Said GDN.

"No he won't. Theresa knows what she's doing." Said Mike.

Theresa approached Randy and put the mask in front of her.

"I believe this belongs to you." Said Theresa.

She put the mask on Randy. The stanked Randy painfully turned back to normal but was exhausted. Randy fainted and almost fell over but Theresa caught him. Randy opened his eyes and looked at Theresa, GDN, Sonic and Mike.

"Ugh, I just had the most strangest dream ever." Said Randy.

"Yeah? Well I had a dream where I and everyone in the mansion were fat and Owen was skinny." Said Sonic.

Mike took the mask off of Randy and his ninja outfit turned back into his standard clothing. Randy got back on his feet.

"My dream can't beat your dream." Said Randy.

"I'll bet." Said Sonic.

Randy noticed that his cast was off.

"Hey, my cast is off. In fact, why am I outside of the hospital?" wondered Randy.

"You were out cold for 24 hours." Said GDN.

"I see." Said Randy.

"Listen Randy, there's something I have to tell you." Said Theresa.

Sonic, GDN and Mike looked at each other.

"We'll see you two back at the mansion." Said Mike.

Soon he, Sonic and GDN left.

"Look Randy, I have a-"Theresa was stopped by Randy.

"Let me guess. You have a crush on me, don't you?" said Randy.

Theresa became surprised.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"You always sit next to me when we're having dinner, you always give me the 'I have a crush on you' look and don't get me started on what you do in your bedroom." Said Randy.

"So, you knew the whole time?" said Theresa.

Randy grabbed Theresa's hand.

"If it helps, I'd just like to say that-"Randy stopped and hugged Theresa, "I love you."

Randy and Theresa broke the hug and kissed.

Later at the mansion, during dinner, Randy and Theresa were sitting next to each other with their hands on each other as Spongebob was serving pasta. Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were looking at them.

"You know what I find disturbing?" said Danny.

"That they started a relationship?" said Sam.

"No, that they almost look like us." Said Danny.

Sam noticed this as well.

"Wow, you're right." Said Sam.

"I guess it's just a weird coincidence." Said Danny.


End file.
